User talk:Ngebendi/Archive 2
Re: hualapai Sorry, what do you mean? Oh, and please can you source it to wikipedia, I don't know how! BlondieEllie 20:20, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Ngebendi, I didn't mean to jump in and add to your page! I thought you were leaving it like that and though it might need a little more detail, and as it was so late I just went on wikipedia without checking other websites. Anyway, I'm very sorry, I didn't mean to offend you or take over your page!!!!! And to add categories, just put your paragraph format in Heading 2, it creates a paragraph automatically (if that's what you meant). Best regards, BlondieEllie 17:27, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Re: Deleted page and links to Wikipedia. I deleted that page because it wasn't relevant to the Twilight series. Even though it is connected to one of the actors, that is not a strong enough reason to include it on this wiki. Your contributions on deleted pages will no long show up in your regular Contributions list. Links to Wikipedia are fine, but I would keep them to a minimum. I wouldn't go crazy trying to add them everywhere, but it's probably a good idea to link to subjects that may be confusing to people reading this wiki. -TagAlongPam (talk) 03:20, September 13, 2010 (UTC) RE: Inappropriate question Yeah, Pam is short for Pamela in English for us. I thought TAG was a woman as well, but this is the second time I've seen somebody refer TAG as a he. I don't know which it is and am afraid to ask at this point, lol. LuckyTimothy 16:04, September 13, 2010 (UTC) : Yeah, don't really care what gender TAG is. I'll use she until somebody needs to correct me. :) LuckyTimothy 16:21, September 13, 2010 (UTC) ::She. ;) -TagAlongPam (talk) 02:17, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Archive 1)If you want I could Make you a beautiful Archive Box like User_talk:LuckyTimothy's box. 2)I would move it from "Twilight Saga Wiki talk:How to archive a talk page/Archive 1" to "User_talk:Ngebendi/Archive" 16:35, September 13, 2010 (UTC) change your language in your to it-Italiano, if you want I would start with the moving: ad2) #go to Twilight_Saga_Wiki_talk:How_to_archive_a_talk_page/Archive_1 #click onto "Sposta" #type next "Nuovo titolo": User_talk:Ngebendi/Archive ad1) #look the source code of an example; for example: User_talk:LuckyTimothy& #think what the source code means: ## = write everything in this box in front Calibri, if not definite different ##' => field/chart ends ## =end of #change the source like you would like it ##Archive 1 #click "Visualizza anteprima" #If you don't like it to to 2.; if you like it go to 5 #If you want writ a "Oggetto:" #click "Salva la pagina" Example write: to get this: I think I explained it too complex, If I should write it easier just tell me. 19:07, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :You made a little mistake you didn't change the link to User talk:Ngebendi/Archive 1, your link goes to:User talk:LuckyTimothy/ 10/12/09 - 9/5/10 : 14:22, September 14, 2010 (UTC) ::If you want you can add: Template:Archive :: ::to your User_talk:Ngebendi/Archive_1 ::here is an example: Talk:Achievement_Awards/Archive_1 :: 15:16, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Re: Vandalism on Caius. Thanks for the heads-up. I warned the IP, and if the vandalism continues then I will block them from editing. And no, there are no vampire offspring other than the ones mentioned in Breaking Dawn. Caius has no children that we know of. -TagAlongPam (talk) 03:22, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Quil Ateara Sorry to bother you for something so stupid, but there's a " mark I can't seem to get rid of on the quote on Quil Ateara's page. It's at the end of the quote, on the line between the last word and Sam Ulay's name. Could you please try and sort it out, I've tried but failed miserably! Thanks a million, BlondieEllie 18:04, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Okay, no problem =) It's so annoying, I can't work out how to get ride of it! Who did you ask for help? BlondieEllie 18:30, September 15, 2010 (UTC) It's okay, JoKalliauer sorted it out =) BlondieEllie 18:49, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Quotation_marks. Sorry for the late answer, but my computer crashed, and I am watching TV. How to use Template:Quote: The important thing is not to use any "word wrap" in the source code, that's the reason because why the computer added , because one "word wrap" is already included in the Template:Quote, so if you use between | and | in the source code a "word wrap" he adds example: (I don't know which book is right, so I used New Moon) if Template:Quote doesn't work use: :"And your chocolate fur reflects what? How sweet you are?" :: ― Sam Uley on Quil Ateara [scr] :"And your chocolate fur reflects what? How sweet you are?" :: ― Sam Uley on Quil Ateara [scr] Note the long line is more beautiful than the normal short one - (short line) ― (long line) ― (long line, see source code how to write this line, it's the same line as above) ---- I always add to before and after attribution a space so that it looks more beautiful: without spaces: with spaces: ---- You don't have to use [scr], if you don't like. ---- If you have another question, just ask me: 19:55, September 15, 2010 (UTC) ---- I found also a other (=easier) solution to add Quotes, like it is used in the Infoboxes: The order of "1","2" and "3" is unimportant, I saw that is more common to use, like on Carmen: 06:18, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Re: transform/turn No problem, I just though that "tranform" sounded cooler and more correct than "turn" which has a slightly odd ring to it. No biggie though, I'll try and bear it in mind =) BlondieEllie 16:50, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Oh, and kindly can be an adjective or an adverb: http://www.merriam-webster.com/dictionary/kindly?show=0&t=1284743035 BlondieEllie 17:06, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Genetics Discussion -Sorry I forgot, I'll post here from now on <(^^,)> Darkestmoon Re: Twilight biology. Well I try to follow as much as I can on the wiki, not just you personally. :P -TagAlongPam (talk) 04:14, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Re: Paralysis Where does it say it's a proper noun here? It is a common noun, not a specific name. For example, in the sentence, "I experienced paralysis", it is not a word that would be capitalized. -TagAlongPam (talk) 01:13, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Categories organisation You changed the place of Category:Vampires on Bella, but Category:Vampires and hybrids with special abilities is already included, so I thought you maybe can explain it to me. I already asked it on Twilight_Saga_Wiki_talk:Manual_of_Style. 14:48, September 20, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry I think you misunderstood me a little bit, I didn't want to criticize you (I thought you were right), I thought you maybe could tell me how to order the Categories, cause I think there is an order. 15:04, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Re: Volunteering. You don't need to ask anyone, you just need to sign up here (as you already did.) Thanks for offering your help. -TagAlongPam (talk) 02:37, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Hybrid/Half Vampire I also prefer Category:Hybrid cause the name of the page Hybrid and the category Category:Half Vampire should fit together. I already changed it. You are very well in English; what is the plural of Hybrid? Hybrids?? The other Species it fit together look: Species * Children of the Moon and Category:Children of the Moon * Human and Category:Humans * Shape-shifter and Category:Shape-Shifters * Vampire and Category:Vampires 17:12, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Re: Out of curiosity... Well I don't really care if you haven't read all of the books. Reading them would make it easier for you to spot some of the less obvious vandalism, but I would trust you not to make edits about material that you are unsure of. That isn't something that would prevent you from becoming an admin, and you are actually someone who I would strongly consider for adminship. You have taken a lot of initiative in asking questions, which shows that you are interested in improving your editing skills and in learning more about how things work here. Of course, if you still have many questions then it may mean you aren't ready quite yet. Are you actually just curious, or making a request? ;) -TagAlongPam (talk) 03:43, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Re: Shield and Mental Shield. I agree that those two pages can be combined into one. But it would make more sense for the title to be "Shield", since not everything on the page would then be about mental shields. -TagAlongPam (talk) 03:13, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :“''sorry if I bother you, but do you happen to know whether under the new look the talk pages still exist? The articles' not the users' I mean. ” ::— Ngebendi 14:31, October 1, 2010 (UTC) on User_talk:JoKalliauer#Talk_pages TalkPages Yes they still exist, but I think there is no button to go there. Short Explanation: Add "Talk:" before The Article, or for special pages add " talk" before the ":" ---- Long Explanation: Article without Redirection #Go to the page you like #* http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/Bella_Swan # add Talk: #* http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Bella_Swan Article with Redirection #Go to redirected Article #* http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/Bella #Click under "Bella" under Bella Swan to get to the Redirection #* http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/index.php?title=Bella&redirect=no # add Talk: #* http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/index.php?title=Talk:Bella&redirect=no #to the redirected Article #* http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/Bella # add Talk: #* http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Bella Category #Go to the Category #* http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Cullen_family # add talk #* http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/Category_talk:Cullen_family Category with Redirection #Go to a redirected Article #* http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/Bella #Click under "Bella" under Bella Swan to get to the Redirection #* http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/index.php?title=Bella&redirect=no #change "Bella" to "Category:The Volturi" to get to the Redirection #* http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/index.php?title=Category:The_Volturi&redirect=no # add talk: #* http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/index.php?title=Category_talk:The_Volturi&redirect=no #to the redirected Category #* http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/Category:The_Volturi # add talk: #* http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/Category_talk:The_Volturi Template #Go to the Template #* http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Achievement # add talk: #* http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/Template_talk:Achievement Template with Redirection #Go to a redirected Article #* http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/Bella #Click under "Bella" under Bella Swan to get to the Redirection #* http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/index.php?title=Bella&redirect=no #change "Bella" to "Template:Infobox" to get to the Redirection #* http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/index.php?title=Template:Infobox&redirect=no # add talk: # http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/index.php?title=Template%20talk:Infobox&redirect=no #go to the redirected Template #*http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Infobox # add talk: #* http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/Template_talk:Infobox When you add " Talk" I think it doesn't matter if you type " talk", " Talk", "%20talk", "%20Talk, "_talk" or "_Talk". The Pages with Redirection are a little bit confusing, they have two explanations: #The first one ever works #The second one works if the Talkpage hasn't got a redirection #*But I only one Talkpage with redirection I know is: http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Twilightslastgleaming&redirect=no With the new style it is also difficult to go to the history of Userpages, all Talkpages, Categories and Pictures. The same is with showing the source code on all pages. I accustomed that with the new style I have sometimes to type the URL myself, but maybe it should get reported. 17:02, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Advice to use Talkpages I don't know if you mean with "you": "uno", "ci" or if you mean: "tu", "ve", "vi", "voi" So I don't know it was an Advice for me to use Talkpages, like: Talk:Mental_shield, or if you just asked cause you really can't find the Talkpages? But I saw in that you already changed a Talkpage: Talk:Shape-shifter, so I think it was an good Advice for me not spamming User talk:TagAlongPam. 07:01, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Re: Oftener/more often. I'm not sure that there is a distinction, since they mean the same thing. I just think of "oftener" as being more of an outdated word. "More often" is much more common while "oftener" is rarely used (to me, anyways) and may sound incorrect to some people. -TagAlongPam (talk) 21:21, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :Eh, don't worry about anything being "officially sanctioned". I just assumed that most people would agree with the form that I'm used to, but maybe it depends on where you live. Feel free to use "oftener". -TagAlongPam (talk) 00:12, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Male Um, this is just my opinion, but I think we should keep "male" as a category for the Quileute boys, since being part of a pack doesn't necessarily mean you're a guy (Leah). At least keep it for Jacob since he's a major character. (talk) 07:13, October 5, 2010 (UTC) re: User_talk:JoKalliauer#Bureaucrats I already knew that TagAlongPam is one of the four Bureaucrats. It is written in: *Admin#Who_are_this_wiki.27s_administrators.3F (Most know site) * and (The site where you can read the Userrights) * (The Page, where you can read whom gave who the rights) :"''No wonder everybody listens to her!" I think if a Admin thinks different than TagAlongPam, TagAlongPam wouldn't take back the Adminrights, if the Admin thinks he/she has a reason to change it, against TagAlongPam's opinion. 15:02, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Re: Categories... Ngebendi, Okay, Thank you for bring that to my attention. I see that there is no need for those categories to be added onto the Quileute's pages. Sorry about that. That Kristin Kid- TeamEdwardFan.Talk 09:30, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Re: "Ideas". Curtness? I just didn't want to take credit for a suggestion that wasn't my own. -TagAlongPam (talk) 01:09, October 11, 2010 (UTC) :It's true, I've always been a concise writer. I'll try to be more conscious of how my messages sound to people who don't know me. :) -TagAlongPam (talk) 16:30, October 11, 2010 (UTC) RE: Kim Well, I would've helped had I been on, lol. ;) LuckyTimothy 15:00, October 11, 2010 (UTC) : It's what I'm here for, to help. Don't hesitate to ask me if you need me to do something. LuckyTimothy 15:53, October 11, 2010 (UTC) RE: Beta Seth I don't think it's ever been implicitly stated who the beta is in Jacob's pack, but I think it's always been thought that Leah is the beta. Why, is there a beta part to Seth's page? LuckyTimothy 16:39, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Sorry It's just that I saw Charmed-jay adding Male as a category for the Quileute boys too. And since she's an admin, I figured that adding Male as a category was okay now... (talk) 16:37, October 13, 2010 (UTC) I still think we should add those categories to the pages though. The more ways to identify a character, the better I say. You think that those categories aren't needed, but even if they aren't, it still helps. If someone went into the category of males and didn't see Jacob in it, they'd probably be confused, right? (talk) 19:44, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Renessme comments It looks like Pam beat me to it. LuckyTimothy 19:18, October 14, 2010 (UTC) RE: Birthday Well, thank you. Lol, yeah it's my birthday -- I could scan my license if you don't believe me. I don't like to put too many details of my personal info on here. I don't want somebody smart to use it against me. :P LuckyTimothy 20:31, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hello, we haven't spoke in ages how are you? Vixter 21:14, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Pam has rendered me useless She beat me to the categorization problem. :( LuckyTimothy 02:53, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Re: Vandalism Done and done. Weird thing is that the first IP was already blocked. Not sure what happened there... -TagAlongPam (talk) 11:53, October 15, 2010 (UTC) :Well regardless, thanks for the help. -TagAlongPam (talk) 22:49, October 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Blanking a few sections isn't enough to earn a block. It's possible those IPs didn't mean to "vandalize", but are just new users who don't know what they're doing. If I notice them blanking things again I'll leave messages on their talk pages, and try to figure out if the behaviour is malicious or accidental. Thanks for keeping me in the know, and stop apologizing for trying to help. :P -TagAlongPam (talk) 04:13, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Re: "Whatever installment cast" and "Actors" categories I agree, all of the actors can be categorized by the film(s) that they are in, and don't need to also be added to "Actors". As for how they're listed, the ones organized according to their last name use the "defaultsort" template. For example, Ashley Greene's page includes " " at the bottom, and so she is listed under "G". Pages that don't use defaultsort are automatically listed according to their title. -TagAlongPam (talk) 18:00, October 16, 2010 (UTC) RE: Volturi laws Maybe it's because I have massive headache, but I honestly didn't understand half of what you just posted. I did delete that Volturi law page, but I'm not sure what you mean by "reactivation." I didn't do anything to the Vampire Law page. Are you saying that you put info on the Volturi law page and then since I deleted it, you can't transfer it to the vampire law page? Maybe when the Advil kicks in my cognitive functioning will be 100%. LuckyTimothy 16:28, October 17, 2010 (UTC) : Lol, yeah I'm fine now. Advil is finally kicking in. I'm just glad it's not a migrane that I seem to get a few times a year. Anyways, back to the business at hand. I think I'm getting what you are saying. Honestly putting the laws on the Volturi page is probably the best course of action. LuckyTimothy 19:35, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Super serious question How come you've never put up an avatar? LuckyTimothy 22:52, October 17, 2010 (UTC) : Well, my Joker icon for example. LuckyTimothy 02:16, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Starting a list :"do you know how to start a list from scratch? " I don't know which kind of list do you mean? #A top ten list #*I don't have got much exprerience with those lists, cause I don't like many of them, cause they only represents opiniones of some people and not the story. #Start a new page ##A person ##*I would start with the Infobox and the first short summery ##other pages ##*try to look for a similar page and try to "copy" the structure ##*start with the most important part, or the part you like the most. #Twilight vampire-Mythical vampire #*Category:Miscellaneous #*make a list with the differences (maybe sort it after the order in which they are mentoned in the books) #*or make some list with the differeces between other vampire stories (Vampire Diaries/...) If you tell me what you ment, than I can answer it more precise I already saw that you deleted you entry, but I answered it anyway cause I already started writing. 16:47, October 18, 2010 (UTC) RE: A suggestion It won't happen again, I'll make sure to seperate my entries from yours, X my heart - hope to die. Also, I was wondering if you wanted to be freinds with me on twilight saga wiki. Vixter 16:58, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Re: It has/It's Honestly, it's not important. I just think it sounds better without the contraction. Don't worry about it. -TagAlongPam (talk) 17:34, October 18, 2010 (UTC) RE: Vamp Yeah, kind of skimmed through it, but I felt some of it could be put in the Vampire page -- that's what I mentioned that in the deletion reasons. LuckyTimothy 19:20, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Shape-shifters Well to me, a shape-shifter is someone who can...shape-shift. It's misleading to use the term when talking about characters who were never able to transform. To think of it in a more scientific way, many people are carriers for genetic traits that they don't display themselves but can pass down to their offspring. For example, I have a full head of hair but might still have gotten a "baldness" gene from my dad. If I have a son, I could pass that gene on to him and he could end up bald. But would you call me bald? It's not the best analogy since that isn't exactly what happens with the shape-shifters, but hopefully you'll see what I mean. I think demonstrating shape-shifter abilities is more important than having shape-shifter potential when defining a character's species. It might confuse readers into thinking that certain people were werewolves who actually weren't (even though they could have been). And I'm not sure why you're having trouble posting on my talk page, there's no reason you shouldn't be able to. -TagAlongPam (talk) 16:11, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Family Ties Yes, I do see what you mean. Well, with imprinting, it's a relationship meant to be (from what we know). Of course, the imprintee could always want nothing to do with it, but with the cases we've seen, 3 of the ones that have happened were older and the relationship is strong and surviving. With Quil, the imprintee is too young for anyone to have any idea if it will survive, and it is an family-like relationship, no matter the outcome, so I personally think that the imprintee should be in the family ties box. I may have misunderstood your point, but I think I got it... well, hope I got it :). -TL Picture links Hi Ngebendi, Sorry I didn't realize thats what happens. I'm new to wiki and I'm just getting to know it. Anyway thanks for pointing it out :) Spreadthetwiluv Object of Imrinting Hello Ngbendi, it's been a while! sorry I haven't been on much recently but I've had a lot of work since school started up again =( The Third Wife is stated in ''Eclipse'' as being the object of Taha Aki's, imprinting, so I added her to the category. It does not directly say that he imprinted on her, but it says that his relationship with her was different from his other wives, implying that he imprinted. To quote, it says "He had married a third wife after the deaths of the first two, and found in her his true spirit wife. Though he had loved the others, this was something else. He decided to give up his spirit wolf so that he would die when she did." I think it's appropriate to place her in the "Object of imprinting" category. If you disagree, then I am perfectly willing to let this slide if you provide a justification. Wow, it's amazing quite how long it's been since I last "spoke" to anyone on the wiki =) Kindest regards, (talk) 19:03, October 22, 2010 (UTC) : I never took this to mean imprinting, but I guess it could. It's debatable. *shrug* I would vote for not adding the category, since we aren't sure. -TagAlongPam (talk) 00:55, October 23, 2010 (UTC) No problem, I suppose this is resonable as it doesn't actually say that Taha Aki imprinted. It was just interpretation of the stroy. Very glad to hear that we have an excellent relationship (I completely agree to this)! Kindest regards, (talk) 10:39, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Of course, limited to the wiki =) (talk) 10:49, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Re: Chamaleontic link comment. To be honest, I just thought that "attentions" didn't sound right. If anything, it should probably be "attention", singular. To me, both "attention" and "affections" could be used to describe the situation. Unfortunately, I have no idea what can be done about the tricky links being added to Renesmee's page. I guess just keep letting me know if you see them, and I'll continue deleting them. -TagAlongPam (talk) 00:55, October 23, 2010 (UTC) :Looks like LuckyTimothy beat me to it. I won't put the onus on you to be on the lookout for those comments, but if you do happen to see them again just report them here. Thanks. -TagAlongPam (talk) 16:51, October 23, 2010 (UTC) HI hi yeah so i NEVER said jacob and renesmee were fiance's cause i know they arnt...im not that stuiped... RE:Reverts Lol, sorry. Yeah, that's happened to me quite a few times. I've lost track at how many times I did a huge fix only to have somebody fix it faster! LuckyTimothy 19:46, October 23, 2010 (UTC) : Yes, indeed. Both you and I try to point out their mistakes and are attacked for doing so. It's a crazy world out there. LuckyTimothy 19:54, October 23, 2010 (UTC) i am soooo sorry! yesterday my little sister went on my account because i accidentally forgot to log off, her life goal is ruin my life and so she does mean stuff and makes it look like it was me! i am soooo sorry! i will do better at my editing too. so i am so sorry! thank you for trying and helping me be a better contrubriter to this wikia! i really appreciate it! Top 10 List Project I don't know if you've noticed or not, but the Top 10 lists have been given an update. In Xean's recent blog, she goes into more detail. Basically the new format allows for voting of favorite items in the list. No more petty squabbling or vandalism. The only thing is we can't just convert the old lists to the new format, we have to manually copy and paste the reasons into a new list. So Xean has asked me to ask people who I think are mature enough to handle this assignment of copying and pasting the old lists into the new format. I'm asking you, BlondieEllie, Puddinginthesky, and EmmettsLittleAngel if you would be interested in helping. I've already done two.... out of the 400... yeah. So let me know and if you don't want to help that's fine -- you will be automatically permabanned though if you choose not to. Maybe kidding.... ;) LuckyTimothy 23:37, October 24, 2010 (UTC) : I haven't experienced this bug where adding an item shoots up back up to the top of the page. This was of last night, so I don't have if it's changed. And what to do with the old lists, we are going to leave them for the time being. So what lists are you doing? Kirby said he would do Jacob and Pudding would do Bella. I'm probably going to do the miscellaneous ones for the moment. LuckyTimothy 15:42, October 25, 2010 (UTC) :: I just noticed you did the exact same list as I did with Ten Best Eclipse Quotes, lol. Yeah, so one is going to have to be deleted. I'd suggest checking the top ten list page before doing another one. :P LuckyTimothy 15:59, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Re: Unphased shapeshifters again. It's cool. :) Having an explanation is a good idea. -TagAlongPam (talk) 23:49, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Yep Just figured for the sake of keeping the conversation all in one spot I'd reply where you posted. Sorry about that. Sena 17:31, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Re: Third wife and legends Dear Ngebendi There is only one story-telling scene which is the "bonfire scene", and I believe that it is officially a council meeting with the whole Quileute tribal coucil present (Billy Black, Quil Ateara Sr., Sue Clearwater and Sam Uley). It is generally known as the bonfire scene where Bella hears the Quileute legends though, and for consistancy's sake it might be best to keep it that way. Kindest regards, (talk) 17:38, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Glad that I was able to help =) Just out of curiosity (and seriously, you don't have to answer this if you don't want to), are you male or female? There's no particular reason why I want to know, it's just most people have an info page and you're somewhat mysterious =) (talk) 17:55, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Awesome! And thanks for helping with this!!! I've been creating the new versions of the list, and then changing http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/Top_Ten_Lists#Other so that the link goes to the new page...figure that'll make it easier for people to find all the cool new lists :) Thanks again for pitching in, I think the new lists are so much more fun, and I hope people really like them, but the thought of doing 400 all by myself was daunting! Sena 18:53, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: if TWILIGHT wasn't released in books or in movies how do you find your life be?? I'm sorry that I've disappointed you. :( -TagAlongPam (talk) 01:41, October 27, 2010 (UTC) :My response was also a joke. ;) -TagAlongPam (talk) 13:19, October 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Ah cheer up. If you can name one person here who has never made a mistake, then you can go back to grumbling. -TagAlongPam (talk) 02:57, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Re:lists Okay, I'll be happy to take over Rosalie, Emmett, Jane and Werewolves pages. How many have already been done and how do I delete the old list pages when I've created a new one? Thanks =) (talk) 15:32, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Re:Future okay but when its says when rennesmee gets older jacob will like romanticlly and again imprinting when a weewolf finds thier soulmate